Meet the Urban Rangers
by Parent12D
Summary: Andrew gets introduced to the Urban Rangers and takes part in the training program to see how the rangers do things, all while Rolf hiring the assistance from Ed the nincompoop, who's antics end up testing Rolf's patience as a result. How will this all turn out? Read and find out now!
1. Part 1

**Hello there readers! Here is another story that I have made for this series!**

 **In this story, Andrew is introduced to the Urban Rangers for the first time and gets to experience their way of doing things by earning badges.**

 **Oh yeah, to let you all know of an important notice for this story; At the beginning, Andrew is at first doubtful about having what it takes to be an Urban Ranger, not sure if he'll be terrible at it or not. This is to give Andrew a couple of flaws to make sure he's not that perfect character.**

 **Also, right before that, Andrew reveals why he is so friendly with the other kids in the cul-de-sac, and that in his previous home in Lime Stream, he was friends with kids that were similar to them. This is just a little more info to put onto Andrew's back history.**

 **Another thing, to keep this story interesting and readable, Rolf ends up getting assistant from Ed, who is playing as the nincompoop, committing several antics throughout the day as a result, which ends up testing Rolf's patience. Because of that, some elements from 'Will Work for Ed' will be included. Just a heads up.**

 **One last thing, this story will probably be a two parter, in case this chapter is really long. Just so there aren't any surprises there.**

 **Well, enough with this rant now, let's begin the story. How will Andrew do with performing tasks the Urban Rangers take on? Read and find out now!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters from Ed, Edd n' Eddy belong to Cartoon Network and the creator of the show.**

* * *

 **IN THE TOWN OF PEACH CREEK:**

It was another peaceful sunny day in the town of Peach Creek, and in the cul-de-sac we all are quite fond of, most of the kids are enjoying themselves on such a beautiful day. In particular, the Eds were just watching Andrew helping Kevin out with his bike for a minute, as they overheard Andrew speaking.

"Well there you go Kevin," Andrew said, holding a rusted screw. "All fix; it was just a rusty old screw on there. The problem has been solved."

"Uh yeah, thanks man," Kevin said with a rather bored expression.

"Well I guess I'll see you later," Andrew stated.

"Yeah, later dude," Kevin then rode off as Andrew waved. Eddy was getting a little agitated about this.

"I just don't get it guys," Eddy said through gritted teeth. "How can that kid Andrew possibly be friendly with all of the kids in the cul-de-sac, including ol' Shovel Chin there?!"

"Relax Eddy, he's just trying to be a good friend to everyone," Double D stated, as he rubbed his chin. "Although you do have a point; I myself am starting to question the fact that Andrew has considered all the kids in the cul-de-sac in the neighborhood. How could he possibly achieve such a feat?"

"Why don't we ask him for the answer," Ed suggested.

"Good idea Ed," Eddy then called out. "HEY ANDREW, GET OVER HERE!?"

Andrew ran straight towards the Eds as a result.

"What's up Eddy," Andrew skid to a stop right in front of them.

"Andrew, we know you had moved here recently, but I only have one question for you, ok," Eddy said calmly at first, before suddenly shouting. "WHY THE HECK ARE YOU BEING SO FRIENDLY TO ALL THE KIDS IN THE CUL-DE-SAC!?"

"Eddy has a point there Andrew," Double D agreed. "For weeks now we seen you take part in helping the other kids in the cul-de-sac, whether it be helping Rolf with his work, spending time on the see saw with Jonny, chilling and hanging out with Nazz."

"He also helped my baby sister and her friend Jimmy with her tea parties and dollies too," Ed stated.

"And of course we just saw you help out Kevin there with his bike once again," Eddy retorted. "So why are you so friendly with them?"

"Okay, you guys would like the reason," Andrew wondered as the Eds shook their heads in agreement. "Well you remember when I told you I came from Lime Stream?"

The Eds nodded again as Andrew started.

"Well back in that town, in addition to the three girls that remind me of the Kanker Sisters, there were other kids that remind me of the kids here," Andrew continued. "There was a typical cool looking jock, a pretty attractive looking cheerleader, a boy who keeps an inanimate object as a friend, a foreigner who came from Italy, a little girl who likes to play with dolls and tea parties, and then there was a little boy who enjoyed taking part in those activities the little girl took part in. I got along with all of them and they were considered my friends and such. Unfortunately, when I had to leave the town, I had to say goodbye to all of them before I moved out."

"This is all merely a coincidence, but did you manage to get contact info from them," Double D felt like asking.

"Unfortunately no, they didn't want to give that to me," Andrew sighed sadly. "I honestly miss them, but I can't find any way to contact any of them, and it's probably for the best too. Sometimes, friendships have to come to an end, one way or another. I just hope that the friendships I'm forming with all of you guys will last a lifetime."

"I have another question for you," Double D asked again. "Why did you become so friendly towards us?"

"Well Double D, you guys remind me of myself in one way or another… although I am not really into scamming people for money," Andrew admitted. "There was this guy I was on good terms with back in Lime Streams that enjoyed making scams and making money in the process. I didn't get his contact info either if you're wondering."

"That's merely interesting Andrew," Double D rubbed his chin in interest. "I'm mildly impressed."

"Yup, I've had some fun already in this town of Peach Creek and today could possibly not be an exception," Andrew said in a cheerful manner. "Who knows what today could bring to us!"

Before anyone could make another response, a trumpet anthem was heard in the distance as this got their attention, and when they turned around, they saw Rolf, Jimmy and Jonny with Plank, all of which were wearing light blue colored boy scout uniforms, red handkerchiefs, and strange light blue clothes for hats. Andrew looked quite curious as Eddy then gained what appeared to be a look of annoyance.

"Oh gee, would you look at that," Eddy retorted with a bitter tone. "It's the hand-me-down Urban dweebs."

"They're what," Andrew was confused with Eddy's tone.

"Forgive Eddy for his bitter and sarcastic tone Andrew, but those happen to be the Urban Rangers," Double D explained. "The reason Eddy here doesn't seem happy with them was because some time ago, we wanted to wear their uniforms but we failed miserably and we got booted out as a result."

"Yeah I would have gotten it too if it weren't for stupid loudmouth Sarah," Eddy sneered.

Andrew, ignoring Eddy's remark, was taking in everything Double D told him.

"The Urban Rangers huh," Andrew seemed amused. "Sounds like a cool organization worth learning about."

"Do you think they'll give us a chicken for the keeping," Ed asked.

"This is something I should check out," Andrew stated. "I'm going to check them out."

Andrew then decided to approach them as Eddy let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Well there goes another one," Eddy raised his hands in an exaggerated manner.

"Oh come on Eddy, Andrew could possibly learn a thing or two about the Urban Rangers," Double D stated. "Maybe he'll do better than what we did."

"LET'S SING A SONG GUYS!" Ed blurted out.

"This ought to be good," Eddy retorted as what he felt to be a crazy chain of events will start unfolding for Andrew…

* * *

With the Urban Rangers, Rolf and the other rangers were giving the Urban Ranger salute as Rolf was explaining something when Andrew got their attention.

"Hey guys, are you guys the Urban Rangers like I have heard about," Andrew got their attention. "What do you guys get to do? This all seems very interesting to me and I would like to know more."

Rolf ended up smiling as a result; not only was Andrew the kid who recently moved to the cul-de-sac, but he also didn't know the Urban Rangers because of that, and he was curious about the Urban Rangers as a result. As a result, Rolf commented.

"Oh ho, I take it that you are wondering what the Urban Rangers do, are you not, curious golden headed Andrew boy?"

Andrew nodded in anticipation.

"Very well, RANGERS JIMMY AND JONNY! Give the Andrew boy here a description of the Urban Rangers and what exactly they do!" Rolf commanded.

Both of them gave the salute as they started to explain to Andrew.

"Okay Andrew, if you must know, the Urban Rangers are known for taking part in activities that have a good effect and benefit placed onto the community," Jonny started. "The Urban Rangers do tasks to help the general public out on a daily basis."

"And as a reward for taking part in said activities Mr. Andrew, the Urban Rangers earn themselves badges whenever one completes a task to the very best of their abilities," Jimmy continued the explanation. "How you earn these badges will be based upon on how accurate one completes the task to completion."

"Plank here says that after taking part in the training program for the Urban Rangers, for new comers that are known as 'wee roaches' and after collecting enough badges by completing all of the tasks, you get promoted to an actual ranger," Jonny translated for Plank. "And lastly, depending on if you get a perfect score with earning the badges, the lucky wee roach get to take on a bonus challenge; _one that no one has ever accomplished in 25 years._ But that'll only be revealed for those that get a perfect score."

"Wow, that's very cool guys," Andrew complimented. "That sounds like fun."

"Ah yes, by the sound of your enthusiasm, you seem to be someone who would like to take the training program for himself," Rolf stated. "You'll also get to know what the Urban Rangers do with themselves and how exactly they help out the community the way they do it."

Andrew was not sure what to say when Rolf asked him.

"So what do you say, golden haired Andrew boy, care to take part in the training program to see if you have what it takes to be an Urban Ranger?"

It was then Andrew was starting to feel some kind of doubt inside and he stood in a thinking position.

"Gee… I'm not sure about that Rolf," Andrew sounded unsure. "What if I don't have what it takes to be an Urban Ranger? I may not be as good as you think I am…"

"Nonsense," Rolf said. "Anyone is able to take part in the training problem, and you are no exception, Andrew boy. Rolf shall not judge you based on your performance, just give it a chance, and who knows, you might understand how the Urban Rangers do things."

After hesitating for a few minutes, Andrew then said.

"Well, I guess I could give it a shot just to know what its like," Andrew finally answered. "Alright Rolf, I'll take part in the training program to see how the Urban Rangers do things."

"Wonderful! This pleases Rolf," Rolf sounded thrilled. "RANGERS JIMMY AND JONNY! Follow Rolf to his back yard so we can get the program started! Andrew boy, follow us and we shall give you the speech we give to newcomers to the Urban Rangers!"

"You got it Rolf," Andrew sounded excited as he then followed the Urban Rangers to the backyard of Rolf's house.

"Well, there he goes to take the program we took," Double D said.

"Gee, this could be interesting," Eddy snorted. "Wonder how this will turn out."

"LET GO GATHER UP SOME CHICKENS!" Ed blurted out as Andrew was about to start the training program the Urban Rangers take…

* * *

In Rolf's backyard, Andrew was now wearing a red handkerchief as he was a wee roach, as Rolf gave him the speech he gives to all newcomers, which lasted for a couple of moments.

"Alright now Urban Rangers, before we begin the program, I have an announcement to make," Rolf announced after the speech. "For this program, I'll be getting the assistance from my latest assistant, by using Rolf's wonderful nincompoop caller!"

Rolf took out a whistle which had the head of a duck.

"Rolf shall now summon his nincompoop to assist us today."

Rolf then blew a whistle and it made a duck sound as a result. In a matter of minutes, Ed who was wearing jeans, and a white tank top with a mud spot on the front of it, came running from the back door of the house as he made his way to Rolf.

"Nincompoop Ed reporting for duty boss," Ed gave him the salute as Rolf looked annoyed by his grand entrance.

"NINCOMPOOP!" Rolf shouted. "Rolf told you to use THE NINCOMPOOP ENTRANCE!"

"Oh, I forgot," Ed then ran off through the back door and he then approached a fence with a gapping hole in the center. "HERE I COME BOSS!"

Ed then crashed through the Nincompoop Entrance, making the hole bigger than before. Ed then went to Rolf's side.

"Now that that's been taken care of, the half-witted Ed boy will be assisting Rolf today with the Urban Ranger training program for the day," Rolf stated. "The nincompoop will be helping Rolf with gathering supplies and other stuff necessary for the program, am I clear rangers?"

"Yes sir!" Jimmy and Jonny said together doing the salute.

"You got it Rolf," Andrew gave the same salute.

"Very good, let the program begin," Rolf then turned to nincompoop Ed. "NINCOMPOOP, follow Rolf and put these boots on will ya?"

"You got it boss," Ed stated. "These look pretty cool."

"Let's move out!" Rolf shouted as the Urban Rangers with nincompoop Ed then started the program, as Eddy and Double D were watching this go on from behind the fence…

* * *

The Urban Rangers were in a woodland location along with wee roach Andrew and nincompoop Ed. Rolf then remembered to tell Andrew something.

"Oh Andrew boy, before Rolf forgets, he must inform you that for these tasks, Rangers Jimmy, Jonny and Plank already earned their badges, but they'll be taking part in them nonetheless to make a demonstration as to how it's done," Rolf explained.

"Got it Rolf," Andrew had that grin on his face as Rolf then announce.

"Alright Rangers, our first challenge is to earn the 'Don't-bug-me,-I'm-in-The-Hammock-Badge'," Rolf announced. "To earn this badge, one must create a hammock between two trees and then demonstrate how it works by resting on it to make sure its stable and doesn't rip!"

"You mean we get to set up a hammock," Andrew seemed thrilled. "My dad and I use to set up hammocks whenever we went camping in the woods when I was younger. My father taught me the steps on how to set one up!"

"Ah, so this challenge might be a breeze to you then, yes?" Rolf questioned as Andrew nodded.

"Very well then," Rolf then called out to his nincompoop. "NINCOMPOOP! BRING ROLF THE HAMMOCK SETTING UP SUPPLIES!"

"You got it boss," Ed went to get the supplies. In a matter of minutes, he came back with supplies… **FOR SETTING UP A TENT!** "Here you go boss, some supplies for setting up a tent. No need to thank me."

Rolf was not pleased whatsoever. As a result, he smacked Ed silly a couple of times before shouting.

"NINCOMPOOP, MUST I HOLD YOU'RE HAND!?"

"Nope, went before we got here boss," Ed said with such confidence, almost triggering Andrew to chuckle.

"These are the supplies for setting up the tents nincompoop," Rolf scolded him. "Get Rolf the supplies for the hammock nincompoop! MUST I DO EVERYTHING!?"

"Okay Dokey Boss," Ed shouted before retrieving the supplies.

After a painful few minutes of Rolf guiding his nincompoop on what to retrieve like a 'teensy weensy baby', the Urban Rangers finally had the hammock supplies on hands.

"Now that the ridiculous scenario with the nincompoop is all set, you Urban Rangers will make the use of these tools to create the hammock and demonstrate how it works," Rolf explained. "Rangers Jimmy, Jonny and Plank, create the demonstration on how the hammock is made, and Wee Roach Andrew, set up the hammock as shown and earn your badge after showing how it works!"

"You got it sir!" Jimmy and Jonny went to set up their hammocks as a demonstration as Andrew then saw how they were doing it.

"Alright Rolf, I will do this to the best of my abilities," Andrew saluted him. "Just like how my father taught me!"

"Very good," Rolf then observed. "You may begin NOW!"

Andrew then ran and grabbed the supplies that he needed and started to set up the hammock, remembering what his father taught him and how he did it when he was a little kid. This went on for a good few minutes…

* * *

The first task was over as Rolf was examining how Jimmy, Jonny and Plank set up their hammocks, with impressive results.

"Very good as ever Rangers Jimmy, Jonny and Plank, you have done well like always," Rolf complimented. "Very good demonstration, and how did you do Wee Roach Andrew?"

"I think I did good Rolf," Rolf examined the hammock that Andrew set up and was stretching out in as he actually did a decent job with setting it up. "Do you like it? This is exactly how my father did it. It's a good thing I got the memory to memorize this stuff I experienced when I was younger."

Andrew smiled as Rolf was then impressed.

"Oh ho, a very fine job you did there Wee Roach Andrew, not a stitch or a stretch mark or even a tiny hole is penetrating the fabric that makes the hammock that Nana created back in the old days," Rolf then got out the first badge. "Congratulations Andrew boy, you just earned your first badge!"

"Alright," The badge was placed on Andrew's handkerchief as he admired it. "This is great!"

"Rolf is amused with your comments, but now we must move on with the program, since this is only the first test," Rolf then directed everyone. "NEXT BADGE!"

The Urban Rangers, Andrew and nincompoop Ed left the forest in hopes of moving on to the next task…

* * *

They were now in the front lawn of Rolf's house as he directed the rangers and wee roach Andrew to the bushes.

"Okay Rangers and Wee Roach Andrew, the next task is to be given the next badge, the 'Trimming-of-the-Hedge' badge, where one must trim the hedges of the bushes that make up Rolf front lawn to an accurate trimming," Rolf explained. "As I said before Wee Roach Andrew, Rangers Jimmy and Jonny and Plank earned this badge already, but they'll be taking part in this too as a demonstration."

"Alright Rolf, this doesn't seem too hard," Andrew was starting to feel comfortable with this. "My mom use to show me gardening tips when I was younger, one of which was how to trim the bushes using the right materials for the job."

"Yes Wee Roach, and speaking of needing the right materials," Rolf then cleared his throat and then shouted. "NINCOMPOOP, GO AND RETRIEVE THE HEDGE TRIMMING TOOLS FOR THIS TASK!"

"Can do boss," Ed then went and grabbed the tool, but the tool he grabbed was a butterfly knife, instead of the bush trimming scissors. "Here you go; a wonderful butterfly knife for trimming the bushes. Save the applauses kids."

Rolf was looking annoyed again and did the same thing he did before.

"POPPYCOCK, YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN NINCOMPOOP!"

"I still don't need to use the bathroom right now boss," Ed told him.

"Rolf asked for the bush trimming scissors for the job, not this doo hickey that you call a butterfly knife," Rolf confiscated the knife from Ed. "Now get Rolf the right kind of tool for this task nincompoop!"

"Okay Dokey boss," Ed walked off as Rolf stomped in annoyance behind him as it was clear that he had to once again show Ed the right tool he needed to get…

* * *

It took another painful few minutes for Rolf to guide Ed like a baby before he got the scissors for the job and gave them each to the Urban Rangers and Andrew.

"Okay, now the Urban Rangers have their scissors and Wee Roach Andrew shall make the attempt of earning himself the badge from accomplishing the task," Rolf explained. "Wee Roach Andrew shall tackle this task while the Rangers Jimmy, Jonny and Plank will do a demonstration for the task. Let's the task begin!"

"You got it!" The Rangers and Wee Roach Andrew went straight to trimming the hedges of the bushes.

"I'll do this just like how my mom showed me," Andrew then started trimming the hedges of the bush he was focusing on. This went on for a few more minutes…

* * *

The task was finished as Rolf inspected the bushes and praised the Rangers Jimmy, Jonny and Plank for a good job as ever as he then turned his attention to Andrew's bush.

"And how did you do, Wee Roach Andrew?" Rolf asked.

"Ta da," Andrew showed him the bush he trimmed, and by the looks of it, it wasn't half bad. "This is exactly how my mom did it. I'm glad that my mom gave me useful gardening tips for this task."

"Wonderful job there Wee Roach, the hedges are as trimmed as the hairs on Papa's back," Rolf was admiring the bush. "Good work, you just earned yourself the second badge!"

"Awesome," Andrew was smiling as the second badge was placed next to the first badge.

"We should move on now yes," Rolf got his attention as he then nodded. "NEXT BADGE!"

Andrew followed the Rangers and Nincompoop Ed to take on the next challenge. Nearby, Double D and Eddy could only watch in shock and awe at the fact that Andrew already earn two badges that they couldn't get…

* * *

The Rangers and Nincompoop Ed were now on a sidewalk with Andrew as Andrew was about to take on the third task.

"Alright now Wee Roach Andrew, let's start the third task," Rolf started to explain. "Unlike the first two tasks, Rangers Jimmy, Jonny and Plank won't be taking part in this, so you'll have to fly solo Wee Roach. They'll be observing you along with Rolf to see how you do."

"I think I can manage this Rolf," Andrew stated.

"Anyway, this time you'll be attempting on earning yourself the 'Escorting-the-Elderly-Across-the-Street' badge," Rolf stated. "For this one, you must make the attempt at guiding an elderly person across the street with no problems."

"I know what that is," Andrew recalled another event. "I've seen tons of boy scouts escort elderly people several times in the past I think I know how it's done."

"Very good," Rolf then brought up. "Unfortunately, Nana couldn't come out today since she's taking care of some 'important' business, so I'm afraid we must ask for a substitute, am I making sense?"

"Uh huh," Andrew nodded yes as Ed was lost in his own thoughts as Rolf got his attention.

"NINCOMPOOP! That means you must bring Rolf the perfect substitute for the job!" Rolf shouted.

It was then Ed started sweating with such nervousness, as he had no idea what a good substitute for the task was. After a few minutes of standing there, Rolf was getting impatient as he then demanded.

"TODAY NINCOMPOOP, TODAY!"

"AHHHH, I'M ON IT BOSS, ONE SUBSTITUTE COMING UP!" Ed then ran off to find a good substitute to replace Nana.

After a few minutes of Rolf bearing an impatient look on his face, looking at his wrist watch and tapping his right foot, Ed finally came back with a substitute, who was none other than young and gorgeous looking Nazz who had a confused look on her face.

"Here you go boss, one pretty looking substitute for the task, hold the onions," Ed gleefully placed Nazz down onto the ground.

"NINCOMPOOP, THE TRENDY NAZZ GIRL DOES NOT LOOK LIKE AN ELDERLY PERSON PERFECT FOR THIS PARTICULAR TASK!" Rolf shouted before settling down. "But no matter, this'll have to do," Rolf then turned his attention to Andrew. "Wee Roach Andrew, you shall escort Go-Go Nazz girl across the street like so without letting go of her hand and keeping her safe, understood?"

"You got it,"

"Very well, let's begin!" The task started as Andrew approached Nazz.

"Hello Nazz,"

"Hey Andrew," Nazz greeted back.

"So you ready to take part in this task," Andrew asked.

"Sure," Nazz shrugged her shoulders, not having anything better to do at the moment. "Let's do this."

"Alright, do you have a hold of my hand Nazz," Andrew asked her as she grabbed his hand.

"Now I do Andrew, let's go buddy," She told him.

"You got it," Andrew smiled as he then escorted Nazz across the street by walking and without them detaching their hands apart…

* * *

After a few moments or so, Andrew and Nazz safely got to the other side of the sidewalk without any trouble or separation at all.

"There we go Nazz," Andrew grinned, letting go of her hand. "That wasn't too bad was it?"

"Nah Andrew, I think you did awesome dude," Nazz gave him a hug. "You are a wonderful escorting buddy."

"Thank you Nazz," Andrew returned the hug as Rolf and the other Rangers and nincompoop Ed approached them.

"Your welcome bro," Nazz smiled as they then broke up the hug.

"Wee Roach Andrew, excellent job with the escorting the trendy Nazz girl," Rolf then got out the third badge for Andrew. "Here's your badge."

The badge was then placed right with the other two badges.

"Excellent," Andrew sounded hyped. "I got three badges so far."

"Yeah, now we should move on now," Rolf stated. "Next badge!"

"See ya later Nazz, I got another badge to tackle," Andrew said.

"Later buddy, and good luck on getting that badge," Nazz wished him good luck.

"Thanks,"

They said their farewells as the Urban Rangers, Wee Roach Andrew and nincompoop Ed went to take on the next task…

* * *

In Rolf's Kitchen, it was now just Rolf, Andrew and Nincompoop Ed, as the Rangers had to take care of some business at the moment. Rolf was now showing Andrew the microwave.

"Okay Wee Roach Andrew, for your next task you must attempt at earning yourself the 'Hot-Food-Burrito' Badge," Rolf explained. "For this task, you must take the packaged microwaveable burrito from Rolf's fridge and heat it up in the microwave for a single minute; nothing less and nothing more than that!"

"I get it Rolf, I do this stuff all the time," Andrew was really feeling confident about this now.

"Alright then, NINCOMPOOP," Rolf got Ed's attention. "Go and retrieve the microwaveable burrito in Rolf's fridge for Wee Roach Andrew here."

"Got it boss!" Ed ran off as Rolf hoped that Ed would get the right thing this time… Unfortunately, that wasn't the case, as Ed came back with what instead looked like a heated up taco that was just cooked.

"Here you go, one already cooked taco fresh from the oven all set and ready to be devoured," Ed showed them. "Delicious isn't it?"

Rolf face palmed as he let out a sigh.

"Nincompoop, you really are testing Rolf's patience today aren't you," Rolf asked him in a calm voice as Ed nodded. "Well then, GET ROLF THE BURRITO HE ASKED FOR! ONE THAT ISN'T ALREADY COOKED!"

"Okay!" Ed went to the fridge.

"MUST ROLF GUIDE YOU ONCE AGAIN LIKE A TEENSY WEENSY BABY!?" Rolf shouted once again as he impatiently showed Ed the burrito he needed to grab.

Rolf then got out the right burrito and gave it to Andrew.

"There's the microwaveable burrito Wee Roach," Rolf exclaimed. "Now put it in the microwave and let it heat up for one moment, got it?"

"Uh huh," Andrew had a grin on his face. "I can do this."

He put the burrito in the microwave as he then set the time for one minute as the microwave started heating up like so…

* * *

A minute has passed as Andrew cautiously took out the burrito from the microwave and then showed it to Rolf.

"Ta da, all done and cooked just like you said," Andrew showed him the burrito.

"Very good, Rolf must taste it just to be sure," Rolf took the burrito and started unwrapping it.

"Alrighty," Andrew bounced up and down in excitement. Once Rolf took his first bite, he was completely satisfied and had eventually devoured it all as a result.

"I take it that you enjoyed the burrito huh Rolf?" Andrew asked.

"But of course, Rolf respects the fast food, just like his people from his heritage," Rolf nodded with such satisfaction.

"You mean like stuff including cheeseburgers, French fries, hot dogs, pizza and that kind of stuff?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah," Rolf nodded and got out the fourth badge for Andrew. "Here's the fourth badge for you Wee Roach Andrew."

"Thank you Rolf," Andrew thanked him as the badge was then placed right with the other badges he earned so far.

"Uh huh, let's move on yes?" Rolf wondered as Andrew nodded. "Alright then, onto the next task now, NEXT BADGE!"

Rolf, Andrew and Nincompoop Ed then went to the next task so Andrew could earn himself the next badge that is needed, hoping that Andrew will do well with the remaining tasks…

* * *

 **END OF PART 1…**

 **YUP, JUST LIKE I SAID, THIS WILL BE A MULTICHAPTER STORY!**

 **ALSO, DEPENDING ON HOW LONG THE NEXT CHAPTER IS, THIS MIGHT EVEN BE A THREE PARTER STORY, SO DON'T BE SURPRISED IF IT IS!**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT TIME ANDREW TAKES ON THE REMAINING TASKS, SUCH AS REPLACING THE TOILET PAPER ON THE HOLDER, DELIVERING A PIE TO A NEIGHBOR, WHO HAPPENS TO BE SARAH, AND ALSO ANDREW, ALONG WITH JIMMY, JONNY AND PLANK WILL ALL TAKE PART IN GETTING THE BADGE FOR PEELING ALL THE POTATOES ROLF WILL PROVIDE FOR THEM! PLUS ANDREW ENDS UP TAKING THE BONUS CHALLENGE AND AN UNEXPECTED GUEST WILL BE APPEARING AS WELL! HOW WILL THIS TURN OUT, AND WHO IS THE MYSTERIOUS GUEST, AND WHAT ABOUT NINCOMPOOP ED? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, PLEASE LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR IF YOU LIKE!**

 **WELL THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR NOW! TUNE IN NEXT TIME, AND GOODBYE FOR NOW!**


	2. Part 2

**Alright now readers, here is part two to this story now just like I promised.**

 **Now for this chapter, Andrew takes on the rest of the tasks needed to be accomplished, as mention in the end of the previous chapter, among other stuff. How will Andrew do? Will Ed the Nincompoop continue his antics? And who is the mystery person taking part in the bonus challenge Andrew will be taking? Find out now everyone!**

* * *

Continuing from the previous chapter, Rolf, Andrew and Ed were now in the bathroom as Wee Roach Andrew was about to take on the next task.

"Alright now Wee Roach, after that break we took before the chapter started, here is your next task," Rolf then showed him the empty toilet paper roll. "This is a simple task; you must replace the empty toilet paper roll with a fresh one onto this holder."

"I get it Rolf," Andrew seemed to be getting the hang of this.

"Very good then, NINCOMPOOP, FRONT AND CENTER!" Rolf demanded to his nincompoop Ed. "Bring the Wee Roach Andrew here a fresh brand new roll of toilet paper to put onto the roll!"

"Okay Dokey there boss!" Ed then went to grab a roll. Of course when he came back, he had a roll, but it did look in good condition; in fact it was all covered in drool and saliva.

"Here you go boss, some toilet paper, in mint good condition with the works," Ed showed him the toilet paper covered in drool. "Pass it on."

Rolf got irritated once again as he then shouted.

"NINCOMPOOP! The saliva that covers this toilet paper is thicker than the drool that comes out of Nana's mouth when she's asleep at night," Rolf scolded him once again. "Get Rolf a clean fresh new roll without spit, saliva, or drool, got it nincompoop!?"

"Got it!" Ed then went again, knocking the rolls off the shelf, making a mess as Rolf then sighed.

"One moment if you will Wee Roach Andrew," Rolf told him as he let out another sigh and approached Ed to have him get the right kind of toilet paper, treating him like a two year old to figure it out.

"Now that we got that out of the way, here you go Andrew boy," Rolf gave him the fresh roll of toilet paper. "Complete the task and earn yourself the 'Changing-of-the-Empty-Toilet-Roll' Badge!"

"You got it Rolf," Andrew took the roll and then got to work with replacing the empty roll on the holder…

* * *

It only took a good couple of minutes before the task was completed as Andrew then got his attention.

"There we go Rolf, all set," Andrew showed him the newly replaced toilet paper roll, set up as it should be.

"Impressive, Rolf is pleased with this," Rolf then got out the badge for Andrew. "Enjoy it, now you earned your fifth badge!"

"Excellent!" Andrew was ecstatic as the badge was placed with the other badges he earned.

"You have done well so far Wee Roach Andrew, but we still have a few more tasks to complete," Rolf stated. "Follow Rolf as we work on the next task."

"Okay!"

Andrew followed Rolf as nincompoop Ed accompanied them as well as they went on to the next task…

* * *

They were now outside again as Andrew was face to face with what appeared to look like a life sized dollhouse as Rolf gave Andrew his next instructions.

"Alright now Wee Roach Andrew, for this task you must earn yourself the 'Good Neighbor' Badge, and to do this, you must approach that house and act like a good neighbor to the person who answers it," Rolf stated. "Ranger Jimmy, explain to Wee Roach Andrew what he must do exactly!"

"Got it," Jimmy then explained to Andrew. "All you have to do is offer the nice and friendly neighbor a blueberry pie and offer it to her as a token of being a good neighbor."

"Sounds simple," Andrew smiled.

"Okay then, NINCOMPOOP!" Rolf got his attention. "GIVE THE WEE ROACH THE PIE!"

"Uh, what did you say?" Ed was confused.

"The pie, give the wee roach the pie, MUST I SPELL IT!?"

"OH RIGHT," Ed got out the blueberry pie that he was referring to.

"Thank you," Rolf took the pie from him. "Now Wee Roach take this pie and give it to the neighbor as a kind gesture okay?"

"You got it!" Andrew grabbed the pie and approached the life sized doll house.

After he knocked on the door, it opened up and Andrew came face to face with none other than Sarah, who had a shocked expression.

"Oh hello there Sarah, so happy to meet you," Andrew said with excitement. "Today I am here to offer you this delicious blueberry pie to show you how great of a neighbor I am."

Sarah had a confused look on her face. The last time this happened, it was Eddy who did this and she felt the need to be a complete brat to him; an asshole if you will. But this time, it was Andrew who just moved in and had a bright and cheery smile on his face.

"Okay…" Sarah finally said in a skeptical manner. "What's the catch?"

"There is none, just being a good neighbor!" Andrew made a squee sound afterwards. She hesitated for a few minutes, but she then thanked him.

"Thanks, I guess…" Sarah finally said, raising an eyebrow.

"Think nothing of it Sarah," Andrew grinned. "I'm being the best neighbor I can be possible."

"ANDREW BOY!" Rolf cried out in excitement as Sarah ate the pie, actually enjoying it. "You did it! You showed the tactics needed for achieving the needs of a good neighbor!"

"I did, didn't I," Andrew smiled as Rolf got out the badge.

"Here's your badge." Rolf gave him the badge which was placed right with his other badges. "Now we still have a couple more tasks to do. Let's go!"

"Alright," Andrew said and after saying farewell to Sarah, he followed Rolf and nincompoop Ed as they went for the next task, as Eddy saw this go on in the distance, jaw dropping at how Andrew achieved this feat…

* * *

The Rangers Jimmy, Jonny and Plank along with Andrew were in Rolf's backyard as Rolf and Nincompoop Ed showed them a few wheelbarrows full of potatoes.

"Alright Rangers and Wee Roach, this time, all of you will be taking part in this task so all four of you can earn the badge, am I making myself clear?" Rolf stated.

The others nodded yes as Rolf then showed them a potato.

"Behold the potato," He shouted dramatically. "Bow to this fruit of the earth, then peel it! As if it were the last task of your miserable life!"

"Yes sir!" Jimmy and Jonny said together.

"You got it," Andrew smiled. "I love peeling."

"Good, NINCOMPOOP!" Rolf turned his attention to Ed. "Bring me the already peeled potato to show to these rangers and wee roach!"

"I'm on it!" Ed went into the shed to get one, but when he came out, what he had in his hand was a single peel of a potato that was already peeled. "Ta da, a single peel from the potato! Not bad, huh boss?"

Rolf then got irritated once again as he then shouted.

"NINCOMPOOP, the waste from this peel could feed an entire village for a week," Rolf stated with such irate. "The patience of Rolf's is wearing thin now nincompoop. Now, BRING ME THE ALREADY PEELED POTATO LIKE ROLF DEMANDED!"

"Uh huh," Was all Ed could say.

After a few more minutes, Rolf finally got an already peeled potato.

"See Rangers and Wee Roach, this is what the final result must be from peeling all these potatoes," Rolf then dumped the wheelbarrows of potatoes in front of them and then gave each of them a potato peeler. "Now you shall peel every single one of these potatoes with the potato peelers correctly so you can all earn yourselves the 'Peeling-of-the-Potato' Badge, do you understand?"

"Yes sir," They all said together.

"Good, now get to it!" Rolf shouted as the task then started and the Rangers and Andrew began peeling the potatoes completely one by one…

* * *

It took them at least a good couple of hours as Rolf and Ed were snoozing while this was going on.

"WE'RE FINISHED!" They all shouted as Rolf got up and went straight to examining their hard work.

"Ah yes, good, very good," Rolf was impressed. "Rolf is impressed with your hard and dedicated work Rangers and Wee Roach Andrew! I hereby grant each of you the 'Peeling-of-the-Potato' badge!"

"Alright, thank you," Jimmy thanked him after he got his badge.

"Right on, thanks a bunch," Jonny got his badge when Plank got his afterwards. "Plank thanks you for the badge too!"

"Wonderful," Andrew was excited as Rolf gave him the badge, putting it with the other badges he earned so far. "Thank you Rolf."

"Wee Roach Andrew, you have come a long way, and you have done well, faster than any other wee roaches that ever were called in to enter the Urban Rangers," Rolf stated. "And because of how good you did, Rolf shall allow you to take the bonus challenge, the one no one has ever accomplished in 25 years."

"Sweet and what badge would that be," Andrew asked.

"It's the second most challenging badge to get in the whole world," Rolf sounded dramatic. "It's called the 'Deliver-Special-Goods-and-Get-Kissed' Badge. Most rangers in the past have done well for the most part, but the reason no one has earned it in 25 years, they never actually asked for the kiss."

Andrew seemed a little worry some about this. The way Rolf was explaining it made it sound terrifying, but he came a long way and as a result, he had a job to do.

"Alright, I shall accept the challenge," Andrew said with a determined face.

"Good, now follow Rolf," Rolf then escorted Andrew as they went to the final challenge…

* * *

The Rangers along with Andrew and Nincompoop Ed were now in a grassy area in the cul-de-sac and ahead of them was what appeared to be an outhouse which was colored black and had a skull on the front of it. Jimmy and Jonny were shivering in fear as Ed was just looking as stupid as ever.

"So that's the place I need to go to Rolf?" Andrew asked.

"Yes," Rolf nodded. "Nincompoop, get out the platter of fried up potatoes that Rolf prepped up with some of the extra potatoes from earlier!"

"Can do boss," Ed then got out what appeared to be a plate with nothing on it. "Here's some fine china! Impressive huh?"

It was then Rolf snapped.

"THE PLATTER NINCOMPOOP! THE PLATTER!"

"OH _THAT_ PLATTER," Ed remembered as he got out the platter with a cover over it; the fried potatoes that weren't made into fries as that would have shamed the spud. Rolf snatched the platter and placed it into Andrew's hand.

"Now all you must do to win the badge is to go to that outhouse, knock, offer some of the fried potatoes as a gift and then have them give you the kiss of acceptance," Rolf explained. "Is Rolf making sense Wee Roach Andrew?"

"Yes, I understand completely," Andrew nodded.

"Good, now get to it," Rolf said. "Those potatoes aren't getting any younger!"

Andrew started walking to the outhouse. As he was doing that, a thought had occurred to him; who would be giving him the kiss? Jonny and Jimmy were Rangers accompanying Rolf, Rolf himself was watching him go from a good distance, and Ed was playing the role as nincompoop. He hoped his guest wasn't Kevin. He didn't want it to be Eddy or Double D either. Sarah was too young for that stuff, plus she has Jimmy. As for Nazz, while she was kissable, she was only seen as a good friend of Andrew's and nothing more. Not to mention the fact that she was with him earlier for one of his previous tasks.

 _I certainly hope that the outcome goes well._ Andrew thought as he approached the door. _Might as well get this done and over with._

He took a few minutes of hesitating, and then after gulping anxiously, he expanded his hand out to the door.

 _Well… here I go…_

Andrew ended up knocking at the door as a result. After a moment or so, the door slowly opened up as Andrew instantly shut his eyes tight.

 _Please tell me that this will end well._ Andrew prayed and begged mentally as the door finally finished opening up. It was then a familiar feminine voice then started speaking.

"Why, isn't this a surprise? Fancy meeting you here cutie,"

Andrew's eyes instantly shot open the moment he heard that seductive voice. The person he saw was what left him all shocked and unable to say anything. The girl in front of him with freckles and blue colored hair was none other, that Marie Kanker. Andrew took a study of her and noticed something. While she was wearing her usual attire, he noticed something else she was wearing; a cap on her head, and on it were several button pins, one of which had a skull on it, and he also noticed she was wearing that hairpin she bought the one time Andrew gave her a coupon. It was silence for a few minutes before he spoke.

"Marie?"

"Yup," Marie smirked.

"Needed a break from your sisters again?"

"Uh huh,"

"Okay, one question though, where did this outhouse come from," Andrew asked.

"Oh this," Marie casually showed him the outhouse. "Eh, the author felt the need to include it so we can get this scene done and over with."

"I see," Andrew nodded. "I'm not the one who wrote this stupid script."

"I know cutie," Marie snickered.

Andrew noticed that inside the house was a bunch of decorations; which looked like it fit the whole 'punk rock' scene perfectly.

"Wow Marie, I love the way you decorated the place," Andrew complimented.

"Uh, thanks I guess," Marie fought the need to blush at his commented. "It's nothing special in particular."

"It definitely suits you perfectly," Andrew smiled.

"Yeah, it's kickass," Marie then saw the platter Andrew was holding. "What's with the platter? Going to ask someone on a date?"

She smirked as she made that comment as Andrew remembered the task he had to complete.

"That's right, I'm suppose to give these to you," Andrew gave her the platter.

"Mmmm, that's what I love in a man, so thoughtful,"

Marie then lifted up the lid and then saw what shocked her. Andrew saw it too as it was revealed to be none other, than tater tots.

"Tater Tots?" Andrew raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, how did you know I wanted some," She grinned. "How did you know they were my favorite?"

"Wait a minute, you love tots," Andrew had another puzzled look on his face.

"Yes, I love tater tots, something about me that you didn't know about, _companion,_ " Marie grinned devilishly. "You are a _real_ man Andrew. I think I should kiss you for that!"

It was then Andrew remembered something; The Kiss of Acceptance.

 _It's now or never I guess._ Seeing that Marie was his crush, Andrew started blushing heavily and sweating.

"'Okay," Andrew said after gulping.

"Pucker up cutie," Marie already applied the lipstick and gave him an extra wet one on the side of his cheek, leaving a good size kiss mark on his cheek.

"Thanks for that Marie," Andrew thanked her. "I should probably get going now."

"I get it, I should go and enjoy these tots that you gave me you hot stud," She said in a suggestive tone.

"Alright, enjoy." Andrew said.

"Yup, see you later cutie," Marie grinned.

"See ya!" Andrew said one last time before she closed the door behind her.

Andrew ran all the way back to the Rangers and then showed them the kiss mark left behind.

"This is incredible," Rolf was astounded. "Rolf has been astounded by your greatness and how you have accomplished the impossible! Therefore, you have won the rights to this badge!"

Andrew was then given that particular badge as it was placed right with the other badges on his handkerchief.

"You have passed the program Wee Roach Andrew," Rolf declared. "A CELEBRATION AND A CEREMONY MUST BE IN ORDER NOW!"

"Alright I actually passed," Andrew bounced up and down in excitement.

"Now we can announce that you are ready to become an Urban Ranger and are Ranger material," Rolf stated. "Come Andrew boy, we must hold the ceremony for the cul-de-sac kids to see!"

Andrew was not sure what to think. Was this something he'd like to do with his life? Was it really something he enjoys daily? It was fun but should he be a ranger?

"Alright let's go Rolf," Andrew simply smiled.

The Urban Rangers, along with Nincompoop Ed and Andrew went to hold the ceremony right in the cul-de-sac…

* * *

Sometime much later, it was late afternoon and a ceremony held by the Urban Rangers was shown, as all the kids in the cul-de-sac gathered around for the ceremony at the cite of Andrew with the Urban Rangers and the Nincompoop Ed on the stand as the ceremony started a few minutes later.

"Greetings to all of you friends in this cul-de-sac," Jimmy announced. "Today's ceremony is for the behalf of our newest resident, the one who took part in the training program for Wee Roaches to become actual rangers, the one you all know as Andrew!"

The kids sounded excited as Jimmy concluded.

"It is of our honor that we see it that Andrew decides whether or not he's ready, to become an Urban Ranger!"

The kids starting cheering, except for Eddy who was not pleased.

"I bet Andrew's gonna bomb the acceptance," Eddy snorted.

"Please Eddy, let's watch what happens," Double D said as Rolf approached the microphone.

"Golden Haired Andrew Boy, front and center," Rolf said in the microphone as Andrew was right in front of him. "You have passed the trials that were necessary for the Wee Roach to take, and you have passed them all, including the bonus challenge, and so Rolf must ask you this; do you solemnly swear to take this to the next level and enter the life as an Urban Ranger? Yay or Nay?"

Andrew was stuck in a conflict, as he saw Chaosky in the crowd, holding a sign that said 'Andrew's No. 1' on it and had a drawing of his face on it. Andrew enjoyed the stuff that the Urban Rangers do for a living, but he just didn't feel all that up to being an Urban Ranger. After a few moments, he started speaking into the microphone.

"Excuse me, if I could just speak for a minute," Andrew asked for the microphone as he started speaking into it. He got the attention of everyone.

"Listen, I really enjoyed seeing what it is that the Urban Rangers do for the community and how they do things the way they do it, but really, in all honesty, I'm afraid I would like to decline this offer."

Everyone let out a gasp and looked shocked.

"Told ya," Eddy said in an 'I knew it' kind of tone.

"Awww…" Chaosky looked disappointed as did everyone else.

"Listen, it's not that I am not any good with this, in fact I learned today that I was really good at it and it was simply from giving it a chance, and I had fun," Andrew continued. "It's just that, the Urban Rangers' way of life is just something I'm not into. It just isn't something I'd be doing for the remainder of my life. I can live with helping my friends out when they need it but being an Urban Ranger is just something I wouldn't plan on doing."

Andrew took in a deep breath as he then started to wrap up his speech.

"Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed today and it was a lot of fun, and even though I don't want to be an Urban Ranger, I do have some serious respect for them and what they do for a living and what they have to offer for the community. I just seriously hope that you all respect my wish and that I don't have the desire to be an Urban Ranger. I hope you all can understand."

After Andrew finished his speech, everyone went silent for several minutes. It was then Rolf decided to break the silence.

"Rolf understands your wish and shall not disrespect it, therefore, he shall not force you to do something your not into Golden Haired Andrew boy," Rolf spoke. "There is at least one token that Rolf would like to grant to you for your effort."

"What would that be Rolf?"

"Nincompoop! Get me the writing utensil!"

Ed, with a silly look on his face, got out what looked like a turnip, with the bottom part covered in black ink. Rather than looking upset, he seemed pleased.

"Nincompoop, you actually did something right for once," Rolf told him, which got everyone bamboozled. He took the turnip and started writing on a paper.

 _I Rolf shall decree, that as a special gift for the Golden Haired Andrew boy, who had taken part in the training program for the newcomers of the Urban Rangers! Rolf would like to grant him with the handkerchief with the badges he earned today, and keep them as a token of our appreciation and our gratitude! Thank you._

Rolf said all this out loud which got the kids to cheer in excitement and Andrew was shocked by this.

"Your really giving those badges to me," Andrew asked as Rolf handed him the handkerchief of badges he earned.

"Yes, you earned them Andrew boy, so they're yours," Rolf nodded. "Taken them as a token of Rolf's appreciation and gratitude."

Andrew couldn't help but smile as he then held the handkerchief in his hand.

"Thank you Rolf," Andrew thanked him. "I really appreciate it."

"You are very welcome Andrew boy," Rolf told him.

The ceremony had ended a good ten minutes later as the kids were cheering in excitement…

* * *

 **LATER THAT EVENING…**

* * *

It was now just about bedtime, and Andrew was all ready to go to bed when Chaosky popped in to say goodnight.

"So you ready to go to bed Andrew," Chaosky asked. "Even though you declined with the Urban Rangers, your still number one to me buddy."

"I know," Andrew smiled. "Thanks for that Chaosky."

"You're welcome Andrew," Chaosky headed for the exit. "Goodnight Andrew."

"Goodnight Chaosky."

Chaosky closed the door and went into his room, closing the door behind him as they both then drifted off into a deep slumber, with Andrew wondering if there are any other exciting events that could happen in the town of Peach Creek, with his neighbors and his friends no less. Only time could tell as Andrew could only wait with high anticipation that something extremely exciting will happen, as he passed out for the night…

 **THAT'S THE END READERS!**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE STORY! I HOPE IT WAS A GOOD ONE!**

 **AS I SAID BEFORE, ANDREW HAD SOME DOUBTS WITH TAKING PART IN THE URBAN RANGER TRAINING PROGRAMS! THIS IS TO GIVE HIM SOME FLAWS, BUT ITS ALSO TO TEACH A LESSON; THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU FEEL LIKE YOU MIGHT NOT BE GOOD AT SOMETHING, DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULDN'T TRY IT ANYWAY! DON'T BE AFRAID OF TRYING SOMETHING YOU MIGHT NOT BE GOOD AT!**

 **LASTLY, I JUST DECIDED NOT TO MAKE ANDREW AN URBAN RANGER, BECCAUSE IT PROBABLY WOULDN'T FIT HIM AND THE FACT THAT THE RANGERS WILL APPEAR IN A LATER STORY I'LL BE DOING! MUCH LATER!**

 **ANYWAY, I DO HOPE YOU ALL TUNE IN AGAIN FOR THE NEXT STORY I'LL BE DOING! YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT WHAT IT IS NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **RIGHT NOW IF YOU LIKE, LEAVE YOURSELFA REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS STORY!**

 **WELL THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! UNTIL NEXT TIME, GOODBYE NOW READERS!**


End file.
